


Winx Club Season 10: Wild Emerald

by Alec0315



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Action and Romance, Air Powers, Aircurving (Winx Club), Anti-Hero, Avatar Cycle, Avatar State, Badass, Bending (Avatar), Bloodcurving (Winx Club), Blushing, Bonecurving (Winx Club), Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Canon Backstory, Canon Character - Freeform, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationships, Canon Timeline, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Memories, Clouds, Control, Curses, Curving (Winx Club), Declarations Of Love, Destructive powers, Earth, Earth Powers - Freeform, Earthcurving (Winx Club), Electricity, Elemental - Freeform, Energycurving (Winx Club), Epic, Epic Battles, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fairies, Fights, Fire, Fire Powers, Firecurving (Winx Club), First Love, Fist Fights, Flying, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Glasscurving (Winx Club), Good Intentions, Guides, Holding Hands, Hugs, I Love You, I Ship It, Inspired by JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Music, Lavacurving (Winx Club), Lightning Generation (Winx Club), Loss of Control, Love, Magic, Mating Bond, Metalcurving (Winx Club), Mob Psycho 100 Music, Music, Musical Instruments, Near Death, No Spoilers, Origin Story, Original Character(s), POV, POV Alternating, POV Male Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Third Person, Peace, Plot, Possession, Promises, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychic Violence, Rage, Recovered Memories, References to Canon, Romantic Soulmates, Sandcurving (Winx Club), Serious, Shyness, Soundcurving (Winx Club), Spells & Enchantments, Stands (JoJo), Strength, Tactile Telekinesis, Tags Are Fun, Teen Romance, Telekinesis, Thor's Hammer - Freeform, Thor's Stormbreaker - Freeform, Thunder and Lightning, Timelines, Training, True Love, Violence, Water, Water Powers, Watercurving (Winx Club), Weak Female Characters, Woodcurving (Winx Club), air, fairy magic, super speed, the Elemental State (Winx Club)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec0315/pseuds/Alec0315
Summary: 2 Years after Ogron's defeat Team Power live peacefully in their home spending time with The Winx Fairies and Skroyla who unknowingly develops a 2nd Spirit from Sky's cells he inherited through his father This Causes his Sister Bloyora to develop a SpiritSkroyla's Spirit is called Wild Emerald whereas Bloyora's Spirit is named Rock River Wild Emerald has the power of restoration and is equal to the strength of Galaxy SilverAnagan Gantlos and Duman are resurrected somehow and develop Spirits once again Team Power for the sake of Earth group together to battle against their Enemies once againBrandon discovers more about his 100% Transformation and Riven learns more about the fullest potential of Super Speed while Bloom's children seek knowledge over their Spirits soon Brandon subconsciously enters an terrifying Telekinetic Form with an unknown identity recognized as ????%New Spirit Users arrive to ambush Team Power under the order of a Injured Ogron who has gone through prosthetics due to his wounds inflicted from his battle against Sky
Relationships: Aisha | Layla/Bloom (Winx Club), Aisha | Layla/Musa (Winx Club), Aisha | Layla/Nex (Winx Club), Aisha | Layla/Sky (Winx Club), Aisha | Layla/Stella (Winx Club), Aisha | Layla/Tecna (Winx Club), Bloom/Musa (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Bloom/Stella (Winx Club), Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Brandon & Riven (Winx Club), Brandon and Nex Vuyo (Winx Club), Brandon/Helia (Winx Club), Brandon/Riven (Winx Club), Brandon/Riyorvo Rivanya (Winx Club), Brandon/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Flora/Helia (Winx Club), Helia & Stella (Winx Club), Helia/Riyorvo (Winx Club), Helia/Sky (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club), Musa/Stella (Winx Club), Musa/Tecna (Winx Club), Nex/Helia (Winx Club), Nex/Riyorvo Rivanya (Winx Club), Riven/Sky (Winx Club), Riyorvo & Brandon (Winx Club), Riyorvo Rivanya & Nex Vuyo, Riyorvo/Sky (Winx Club)





	1. Wild Emerald

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbow SPA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rainbow+SPA).
  * Inspired by [Winx Club](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/771753) by Iginio Straffi. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skroyla and Bloyora are now 16 after two years from Team Power's victory over all the enemies they have violently defeated so far The older siblings roam around in Magix City miles away from Gardenia while still being connected to their one planet called Earth and a singular Universe 
> 
> In the middle of shopping The Two Teenagers bump into a member of Team Power Brandon the Telekinetic who had been searching around for a new shirt engraved with 100 symbols He instantly recognizes the two and helps them shop
> 
> at their Home Brandon gives up the blade of elements and bestows it onto Riven while choosing to keep Unbreakable Star Shield Meanwhile Skroyla remembering him beating up a Student at school for insulting his hair Wild Emerald shows itself

_Hey Guys! I see you are the Fans and readers from Season 9! I am here working on Season 10 I'm so glad y'all are here with me again to experience another intense Season of Winx! Now I am going to make sure this Season may or may not be better than the Ninth! I will again ensure that the Plot isn't related to Fairies or Magic! The Fairies will remain Supporting Characters and occasionally in each Chapter There will be newly introduced Spirit Users with names I have to come up with! Thankfully Brandon Skroyla Bloyora and Riyorvo are the main focus practically the protagonists of these I ain't saying Sky Helia and Nex are side characters They are still partially the focus but The Plot now is about Riven & Brandon discovering their potential! I hope you Enjoy the First Chapter of Season 10!_

_(Opening Theme - https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=okLNCQ6ac8g &end=71)_

a blue background fades onto the screen and silhouettes resemble human figures then the shadows reveal them as Team Power's members and Sky curves a Gust of Wind blowing away the screen navigating to Helia dual wielding Lightning Hammer shooting a Lightning Bolt out from the weapon then swinging Electric Axe that fires out Lightning Streams and navigates to Brandon levitates Unbreakable Star Shield then unsheathes the Blade of Elements and sheathes it again then blasts Psychic Waves from his palms and recharges his Telekinetic Energy that bursts out raising hair strands then navigating to Riven dashing around leaving electricity in Trails and navigates to Nex who slides a finger over his Dark Blue Visored Hat then Galaxy Silver fades from its User and continuously punches its fists rapidly then navigating to 68 butterflies that shape shift into rich 1000 dollar bills and Golden Warrior Evolved fades from Riyorvo continuously punching its fists rapidly reversing a clock that starts moving counterclockwise due to the backward effect presumably rewinding time itself then navigates to Team Power pointing directly at the screen and unleashing their respective powers simultaneously then a Molecular Explosion of combined energy is launched in all directions and fading into a black screen then  
_(Title Music - https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=okLNCQ6ac8g &start=71&end=99) _letters spin onto the center an W is engulfed in elements an I is struck by Lightning an N is vibrating emitting Telekinetic Energy and an X forms a Spirit that continuously punches rapidly then fades back into the letter and subtitle construct green emeralds underneath the title Wild Emerald then the screen explodes in flames and zooming in a hole on the W into a colourful background with elements then a word appears on the center 'Wild Emerald' "Wild Emerald..." Skroyla reads before the screen fades to black and brightening from darkness zoom in on a Massively Constructed City within Magix then a 16 year old Teenager walks around and carries his backpack seemingly stopping by a Coke Bottle vendor "You've never heard of this beverage?" A Man asks as he gives him a Coke Bottle "Anyhow, if you want a drink. pay me...Money is the rule here." The Man says before the Teenager then pulls out his wallet filled with 1000 dollars bills given to him by Riyorvo and when he takes out a dollar then gives it to the vendor and a transparent crossfade shows him undoing the bottle cap then pulling out a mirror and checking the haircut revealing himself to be an Older Skroyla "Ah...Mom really had to cut off all that messy hair, It can't be helped. This doesn't look bad..." Skroyla explains as he starts drinking some coke from the bottle then enters a Manga Store and finds a 16 year old Teenager girl picking up Jojo's Manga "Hey! Bloyora! Is that you?" Skroyla asks before she looks at him "Hey Brother! Yeah I'm looking for Vento Aureo right now. There are some high prices here..." Bloyora declares before he stares at her then he pulls out his wallet measuring cash comparing the price of 6.45$ and a transparent crossfade shows the Two siblings carrying a Bag containing Vento Aureo volumes "Glad we finally finished The Stardust Crusaders Part. I can't wait to read Vento Aureo..." Skroyla says as she looks at him "I agree. School was hard...Now We need to head home." Bloyora explains before he stares at her "Maybe Reading Jojo can wait. I hope Mr Vuyo is there..." Skroyla declares as a transparent crossfade shows them entering The Fairy House then zooming on Skroyla's room and he lays onto his bed then flashbacks to the day at school where a student bullies him and he is alone then the bus which takes them home arrives at the end of school parks and the teenager looks down on him "Hurry up and take off that uniform. The damn bus is here..." He says before Skroyla starts unbuttoning his school uniform slowly "if you don't hurry it up, I'm gonna shave off that lame hair too." He explains as Skroyla suddenly stops "Well...what are you waiting for? Hurry it up!" He shouts before Close-Up of Skroyla's mouth "Oi. Dude...What did you just say about my hair!?" Skroyla asks as the teenager gasps shocked then a right Arm clenches into a fist fading from its User's right shoulder and it thrusts forward then Bloyora exits the building and stares at the situation _"What? A Spirit?!" Bloyora asks before_ the armoured emerald arm smashes against the Man's face then with small blood gashes he is knocked onto the ground and Skroyla starts menacingly approaching the student "I won't let anyone get away with making fun of my hair, no matter who it is!" Skroyla shouts as his injured face starts healing from the nosebleed then the flashback ends and he heads into Bloyora's room then finds her holding Volumes of Diamond is unbreakable "I think we start with this. Vento Aureo comes later..." Bloyora declares before he looks at her "Alright. Let's read, I can't wait..." Skroyla says as she opens up the manga page revealing a chapter cover "Okay. I hope this is good..." Bloyora explains before a transparent crossfade shows the two siblings roaming through a clothing store and seeking Jojo merchandise then they see a 25 year old teenager levitating some clothes to observe them and Skroyla points at him "Hey! Isn't that Brandon? The Telekinesis Guy?" Skroyla asks as Bloyora walks toward Brandon who turns around upon staring at her "Oh, You're one of Sky's children right? Daughter I assume." Brandon declares before she looks at him "Yes...I just turned 16, How old are you now?" Bloyora asks as he stares at her "25. I had multiple birthdays so I aged even faster...Team Power is at the same age too." Brandon says before Skroyla approaches "Do you Six even fight anymore? There could be other enemies threatening all our lives..." Skroyla explains as he looks at him "We haven't really gotten any threats in this time of peace. Also We mostly spend time with our girlfriends now...There's no need for Team Power currently." Brandon declares before Skroyla stares at him "There has to be some enemies coming back...You've got to fight eventually." Skroyla says as he stares at him "I am seeking the truth about my Telekinesis...I don't use the blade of elements anymore." Brandon explains before Bloyora looks at him "Do you still have The Unbreakable Star Shield?" Bloyora asks as he stares at her "Yes...I need a boomerang weapon." Brandon declares before Skroyla looks at him "Our Dad actually raised us on our birthdays so We inherited some of Mom's personality...How can she possibly be so weak?" Skroyla asks as he stares at him "Your Mother has nothing more than Magical Abilities. We all agreed that Magic is a pathetic ability...Our Powers are incredibly dangerous. They are more complicated than anything...I'll tell you this Your Father is unbelievably Overpowered." Brandon says before Bloyora looks at him "Could Our Father be one of the members of Team Power?" Bloyora asks as he stares at her "Your Father is Team Power's leader...He guides all of us and possesses a sense of humour you probably inherited." Brandon explains before Skroyla looks at him "What are you looking for anyways? Brandon?" Skroyla asks as he stares at him "I need a Shirt that has multiple 100's on it...See my Meter increases numbers digitally and measures my current Telekinetic level." Brandon declares before he looks at the watch meter '30% 31% 32%' "Cool! I want to see it reach 100%!" Bloyora shouts as Brandon stares at her "ARE YOU CRAZY?! This store would rip itself apart!" Brandon shouts before Skroyla looks at him "What exactly happens when it beeps 100%?" Skroyla asks as he stares at him "Telekinetic Power increases...Everything will be psychically exploded, My emotions kind of become unstable." Brandon says before a transparent crossfade shows The Trio purchasing a custom made shirt 100's embedded onto the black shirt then zooming in on The Fairy House a transparent crossfade shows Helia in his room pulling out a jacket decorated in lightning bolts and pulls the blue shirt with yellow lightning bolts then The Lightning God picks up Electrical Axe a transparent crossfade shows Brandon wearing white shirt with Red 100's on it and brown plain pants then lays on his bed "I hope these clothes actually reflect on who we are..." Brandon explains as a transparent crossfade shows Riven wearing a Flash shirt with green jeans and a transparent crossfade shows Sky retaining his 9 elemental insignias then repositioning his Dark Blue shoes with orange stripes and zooming in through Riyorvo's room the Italian Japanese is wearing a two-piece suit with a checkered coat tail then several ornate features including wing-shaped emblems on the collars and a heart shaped opening in the chest area decorated in three ladybug brooches embedded triangular style located on either side of his chest then directly below his zipper matching the appearance of his Spirit coloured in pink and gold Riyorvo retains the signature distinctive three curls on his forehead hairstyle then he reads Vento Aureo volumes while playing an electrical tune from a boombox _(Boombox Theme is il Vento D'oro - https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=okLNCQ6ac8g &start=28&end=99) _and Rivanya connects earbuds inserting them into his ears then continues reading Vento Aureo Manga and examines the Giorno Giovanna posters he had pinned onto his walls then more decorated on the door a transparent crossfade shows Nex posting Jotaro Kujo posters on his door and pins more to the walls then attaches a Star Platinum poster onto the wall above his bed zooming in through Sky's door which has Avatar posters attached to it and the room is decorated in Avatar Insignias then Aang Posters are pinned to the walls and picks up a photo showing Team Power displaying their separate powers "I Hope we can fight again sometime soon." Sky declares before putting the photo frame down then a transparent crossfade shows Skroyla's door having Crazy Diamond and Echoes Act 3 Jojo Posters attached to it then inside his room is filled with Crazy Diamond Posters and zooming in on Bloyora's room with Stone Free Jojo Posters pinned onto the walls then The Two siblings read Diamond is Unbreakable "Jotaro came back..." Skroyla says as Bloyora looks at him "I thought he was done." Bloyora explains before he stares at her "He might be a important supporting character..." Skroyla declares as she looks at him a transparent crossfade shows the siblings approaching Sky through his door "Hey Dad!" Skroyla shouts before Bloyora looks at him "What's up Kids? How were your grades?" Sky asks as she stares at him "I hate to tell you but we both have SS+." Bloyora says before he looks at her "What kind of School gives an S mark? That's fine...Tell me what happened." Sky explains as Skroyla stares at him "Uh..." Skroyla declares before Bloyora looks at him "Skroy used a Spirit to injure another student who was bullying him." Bloyora says as he stares at her "I call it Wild Emerald...I also fixed up his face with restoration power." Skroyla explains before she looks at him "Wait a minute...Dad can't see Spirits!" Bloyora shouts as Sky stares at Skroyla "YOU HAVE A THING THAT I CAN'T EVEN SEE! JEEZ!! THOSE SPIRITS ARE INVISIBLE SINCE I DON'T HAVE ONE!" Sky shouts before Bloyora looks at him "I saw it. I must be a Spirit User too..." Bloyora declares as Sky stares at her "I bet you guys have your own Spirit Screams." Sky says before he looks at him "You're talking about the one word Spirits yell out when punching consecutively right? I know those...I haven't realized my own yet." Skroyla explains as he stares at him "Well, Nex has YORA Riyorvo has VUDA...I had VOLA when I used Crazy Plane through borrowing Riyorvo's Spirit Energy." Sky declares before Bloyora looks at him "I think Helia could use Zipper King through borrowing Nex's Spirit Energy...I haven't heard his Spirit Scream yet." Bloyora says as he stares at her "I bet yours is YORA isn't it?" Sky asks before Skroyla stares at her "I get it...The Last Four Letters of your name." Skroyla explains as he looks at him "Y O R A...Hey You're right." Bloyora declares before he stares at her "YORA is a Spirit battle cry too though...It make sense for you to use it." Skroyla says as Bloyora looks at Sky "Hey, Do you and your friends use those powers to fight anymore?" Bloyora asks before he stares at her "We probably do...There just hasn't been anybody threatening lives as much. Team Power is currently at peace...I mean I get to spend time with you guys." Sky explains as Skroyla looks at him "Where the heck is Mom right now?" Skroyla asks before he stares at him "She's sleeping...Be quiet. She's been through a lot..." Sky declares as Bloyora looks at him "Yeah...I haven't seen her a lot, She must have left too." Bloyora says before Skroyla stares at her "No, She doesn't leave...This is literally her home." Skroyla explains as Sky looks at him "I mean She drains her Magical energy faster than I drain my Elemental Energy...She's weaker than I am." Sky declares before Bloyora stares at him "I think Magical Energy or anything related is the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my entire life...Powers are one million times better." Bloyora says as Skroyla looks at her "Imagine if you said this in her face...that would be the biggest roast ever." Skroyla explains before she stares at him "I wouldn't comprehend her reaction..." Bloyora declares as Sky looks at her "It's funny that VUDA is the only Spirit Scream having an actual definition being Useless. VUDA sounds Japanese even though I know it's Spirit Language..." Sky says before a transparent crossfade shows Helia electrifying the Electrical Axe and it crackles with lightning then Lightning Hammer soars into his right hand then he slams them together electricity conducting through the two weapons and he tosses both out the window then raises his arms outward and the two Lightning weapons fly into both hands "What the heck is this Axe? It feels exactly like the Lightning Hammer." Helia explains as zooming out of The Fairy House then a transparent crossfade shows Lightning splitting the clouds and the screen fades to black

_(Trailer #1 Theme - https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=okLNCQ6ac8g &end=99)  
a title appears 'Winx Club Season 10: Wild Emerald' fading onto the center then shadows of an unknown enemy comes out from hiding and revealing himself as an Injured Ogron with cybernetics including a left prosthetic eye then a prosthetic left arm "I lost an eye and a arm to That Mystical Master....I will have my revenge. You Three shall use the Spirits from our allies's dead corpses..." Ogron declares before Close-Up of a resurrected Duman "Deadly King." Duman says as the Explosive Deadly King fades from its now User and the screen switches to black 'Returning Enemies' then Close-Up of Sky's mouth "Looks like trouble...These humans need Team Power." Sky explains before Switch to a Slight Close-Up of Bloom "I couldn't wait for you Six in action again...I knew this peace wouldn't last long." Bloom declares as Close-Up of Nex "They're using Spirits...Riyorvo are you ready?" Nex asks before Close-Up on Riyorvo's moving feet his shoes decorated in ladybug emblems "Golden Warrior Evolved. We might need to use our Time Reversal Power again...What do you think Helia?" Riyorvo asks as Close-Up on Helia's face "I've been ready to try these Lightning Weapons." Helia says before Close-Up on Brandon's face "I hope I can find out the truth about my Telekinetic Powers...What could I do with these transformations?" Brandon asks as Switch to black screen 'New Enemies' Two silhouettes summon their Spirits "Age Alter" and "Phasing Hook" then the concealed Users Switch to black screen and Switch to a scene Galaxy Silver is seen punching its fists continuously against a Light Blue Scale Fish Spirit "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YOR-RAAA!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts before Switch to another scene Helia beats Duman's head until it explodes into massive gashes of Blood Flash of Light then Switch to scene Riyorvo atop a rooftop of an building "I have an idea of How I should finish him!" Riyorvo shouts as Switch to black screen and Golden Warrior Evolved is continuously punching Gantlos rapidly "VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!!" Golden Warrior Evolved shouts then Switch to black screen 'New Spirit Screams' and Zipper King is seen punching The Phasing Hook's User rapidly "VAYI VAYI VAYI VAYI VAYI VAYI VAYI VAYI VAYI VAYI VAYI VAYI VAYI VAYI VAYI VAYI VAYI VAYI VAYI VAYI VAYI!!!" Zipper King shouts then Switch to black and Helia is seen posing in a farewell pose "Arrivederci." Helia explains then Switch to scene Golden Warrior Evolved punching Gantlos off a rooftop "VUDAAAA!!!!" Golden Warrior Evolved shouts and Switch to scene Riven is seen wielding the blade of thunder leaving lightning trails while he dashes then decapitates a seemingly Spider-Zombie's with the blade and Switch to black screen then (Trailer middle Theme - https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=okLNCQ6ac8g&start=226&end=255) Show scene Sky is seen battling against a Fluently Talking Zombie with curving powers and punching with Flaming hands (Trailer End Theme - https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=okLNCQ6ac8g&start=268&end=290) the two engage in a fist fight Switch to Scene where Zombie slashes a Sword and Sky curving the metallic material of the weapon then an Huge Explosion shoots through the black background and an W is engulfed in elements an I is struck by lightning an N is vibrating bursting out with Telekinetic energy then an X spins onto screen forming a Spirit that punches continuously and subtitles are formed from emeralds 'Wild Emerald' then Producer names pop up 'Iginio Straffi' 'Coming soon in March 9 2021' 'Trailer Music - il Vento D'oro Golden Wind' and Switch to a post trailer scene showing Gantlos seeing afterimages of himself in a loop then Switch to black screen a sentence appears 'Team Power Returns' and fading away_

_I don't know about you guys! But that Trailer was lit as F*ck! il Vento D'oro from Golden Wind playing made the scenes so exciting and bada*s! Damn I love that Music so much! Yeah 16 year old Skroyla is inspired by Josuke Higashikata from Diamond is Unbreakable! I love how il vento d'oro was trimmed to fit the scenes! Man vento d'oro has to be one of the most best and catchiest themes I have ever heard apart from Stardust Crusader Jotaro Theme! I mean Stardust Crusaders Theme sound so comical and makes me want to laugh The Guitar at the start mark makes it sound cool though! Yes Skroyla also gets mad over his hair being insulted because He hates when people insult the most obvious attribute of a person that being himself so that's why! Yes Wild Emerald is copyrighted from Crazy Diamond! I will be introducing the other Spirit Users apart from those Dark Wizards! I will be putting the opening and more trailers prior to Openings so I am going to bring back credits since Y'all love the il vento d'oro appearing in the Credit scenes! Y'all also very love that theme so I'm going to put it in very bada*s moments of Team Power fight scenes too! Hope you enjoyed! See you in the Next Chapter!_


	2. Rock River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloyora awakens her inner Spirit and calls it 'Rock River' its power is simple it can punch very fast that it seemingly makes afterimages of multiple arms and yells out YORA whenever physically attacking its sub power can transform its User's body or anything else into strings
> 
> Bloyora crosses paths with Riyorvo who willingly trains her by passing on what Nex had formerly taught him

_I've been listening to Traitor's Requiem and I believe It would fit great to be an opening song! Unfortunately Trailer 2 has to come first Hold on! Do you actually want a teaser or a Trailer? If not I will put in Trailer 2's scenes here! Traitor Requiem is an incredible opening! Sorry if Bloom was the only person in Trailer 1 I will put all Six Fairies in Trailer 3 and il vento d'oro is playing!! That theme is one of my favourites apart from Traitor's Requiem! I have to occasionally switch opening songs though! Enjoy the Chapter after the trailer of course!_

_Trailer #2  
(Trailer theme - https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=okLNCQ6ac8g&end=71)_

_a word appears in the center 'Winx Club Season 10: Wild Emerald' it fades away and Switch to Close-Up of Stella "Brandon I'm sure you'll find the truth, I haven't really seen your Telekinetic Powers to their full potential. It will be great!" Stella shouts before Switch to Black screen 'Gory Battles' then Switch to scene Sky is seen burning off a Zombie Pirate's left arm with blood spilling off and Switch to Black screen 'Relentless Anti-Heroes' Switch to scene Helia is seen electrocuting a Zombie into an electrifying explosion that sprays with a rain of blood then Switch to black screen 'Epic Unbelievably Unique Transformations' and Switch to scene an unconscious Riven crackles with lightning then decapitates a Zombie that extends a chain and Switch to scene Helia is seen shooting Lightning Bolts from his palm a word floats near the screen 'Phase 1' then Switch to black screen 'The Spirit Duo' Switch to scene Skroyla is seen healing an injured Bloyora with Wild Emerald and Switch to black screen 'Galaxy Silver' Switch to scene Galaxy Silver is seen punching a orangutang rapidly "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YORAAA!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts as the orangutang ape is sent through a metallic door then Switch to black screen 'Golden Warrior Evolution' Switch to scene GWE is seen reversing time and trapping Gantlos in the infinite death loop alongside a entrapped Acheron who suffers the same problem then Switch to black screen 'Rock River' Switch to Close-Up of Bloyora's Rock River throwing a bunch of baseballs continuously "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YORA!!" Bloyora shouts and Switch to black screen 'VUDA attacks' Golden Warrior Evolved is seen pummelling Gantlos "VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!!" Golden Warrior Evolved shouts then Switch to black screen 'Incredible Power' Brandon is seen having his eyes glow red brightly and facing Anagan producing a bunch of Telekinetic Force Fields which deflect his attacks then Switch to black screen 'Elemental Powers' Sky is seen curving Lava Splatters and impaling a Zombie Pirate with glass shards wooden splints icicles metal pieces then blinds him with Sand Dunes and fires a Massive Flame Wave that sends the Zombie flying through the air then Switch to a black background letters spin into scene an W is engulfed in elements an I is struck by lightning an N is vibrating unleashing Telekinetic energy and an X forms two spirits which consecutively punch rapidly then emeralds form 'Wild Emerald'_ _(Trailer End - https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=okLNCQ6ac8g &start=226&end=258) and fading to black _then (Opening Theme - https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=x4mAS4H3Zr4&end=87) a transparent crossfade shows Magix City and navigating to multiple past battles showing Acheron being trapped in an infinite loop then navigates to side Close-Up of Sky who curves a small swirl of water and starts curving Huge Gusts of Wind then navigating to Rome Italy's streets and navigates to behind Close-Up of Team Power exiting The Fairy House then navigating to front of a emerald-like green background Skroyla summons his Spirit which continuously punches its fists rapidly and navigates to Close-Up of Bloyora putting a hand on her Spirit then navigating to side Close Up of Brandon bursting with Telekinetic Energy and navigates to front Close Up of Sky curving a Water Stream then curves a Flame Wave that bends after the stream leaning down slightly and navigating to behind Close Up of Helia blasting Lightning Bolts that crackle in the air then navigates to side Close Up of Riven slashing the blade of lightning and navigating to behind Close Up of Riyorvo summoning Golden Warrior Evolved continuously punching its fists rapidly then navigates to front Close Up of Nex summoning Galaxy Silver which continuously punches rapidly and navigating to side of Sky somersaulting through clouds then the 8 pose through the air and navigates to behind Ogron cybernetic pieces soaring onto his lost limbs then zooming in on left eye a fade shows a rotating Gardenia and a punching bag that Bloyora's Spirit continuously punches then Riyorvo watches from behind and Duman summons Deadly King that thrusts its right arm at Skroyla who summons Wild Emerald that continuously punches its fists rapidly toward the enemy then Gantlos starts summoning Spirit Lord skipping time and slices up the environment of Gardenia Park then The Spirit User slowly walks behind a shocked Riyorvo and Helia electrifies himself with Lightning Hammer then grabs Electrical Axe and his eyes start crackling with electricity then navigating to front of Brandon opening his eyes which glow red and Telekinetic Energy lifts the environment around him then a colourful explosion occurs and navigates to side of Riven wielding the blade of lightning crackling with sparks then navigating to behind Skroyla repairing broken windows and navigates to front of Bloyora's Spirit smashing away the punching bag then navigating to Team Power Brandon is engulfed in black energy and zoom in on his mouth that completely disappears then Telekinetic Energy glows blinding the screen and an W is engulfed in elements an I is electrified an N is vibrating emitting colourful energy then X forming Spirits punching rapidly and emeralds form 'Wild Emerald' then fading to black into a colourful background 'Rock River' "Rock River..." Bloyora reads before the screen fades to black and brightening from darkness zooming in outside The Fairy House then a transparent crossfade shows Bloyora pacing through the backyard and suddenly emits a Light Blue Spirit Aura then a transparent crossfade shows Sky in his room and curves a Flame Wave that warms up the thermometer then starts curving a Gust of Wind that draws the curtains and curves a swirl of water that he wraps around a Coke Zero can freezing the liquid then he curves a small Lava Splatter and melts half the ice then drinks the cup and a transparent crossfade shows Helia yawning then picks up Lightning Hammer and discovers the dim lights then he thrusts the hammer out a window and absorbs lightning from the clouds then fires the Lightning Bolts through the dimmed light bulbs and it discharges into working lights then he smiles a transparent crossfade shows Riven's desk littered with food and he dashes around picking up the junk then tossing them into the recycling quickly and dusts off the desk in less than two seconds then a transparent crossfade shows Brandon levitating garbage into a compost bin and levitates the blanket then psychically makes his bed and the door is pulled from Telekinetic Energy then slammed a transparent crossfade shows Bloom's room and The Fairy is peacefully sleeping on her bed then The Mystical Master enters and shakes her gently "Bloom. Oh Bloom..." Sky says as she turns over still asleep _"I'm going to regret this, Really bad." Sky thinks inside of his head_ before he curves a small Lava Splatter then he motions it onto her right cheek which causes the lava to burn and Bloom wakes up in pain "YOW! that burns..." Bloom explains as he looks at her "You just wouldn't wake up." Sky declares before she stares at him "Don't burn me with those powers...I can't manipulate real flames, Come on." Bloom says as he looks at her "Alright! I'm sorry..." Sky explains before she stares at him "Thank you. Sky..." Bloom declares as he looks at her "Hey you overslept yesterday. You missed out on so many things...What kind of mother are you?" Sky asks before she stares at him "I'm sorry. I was so tired, I didn't know our kids were doing fun things..." Bloom says as he looks at her "Maybe I should call you Ms Clumsy for oversleeping." Sky explains before she stares at him "Fine Fine! You don't need to roast me for it..." Bloom declares as he looks at her "Do you think I should? I've got a million other nicknames for you." Sky says before she stares at him "I rather not. Thank you..." Bloom explains as he looks at her "Just kidding. I won't do it, You're so lucky to be my girlfriend..." Sky declares before she stares at him "How are Skroyla and Bloyora doing?" Bloom asks as he looks at her "Unfortunately since my genes were using Riyorvo's Spirit Energy. Skroyla and Bloyora have their own now...they do have my cells." Sky says before she stares at him "I don't understand how my cells aren't in Bloyora or Skroyla..." Bloom explains as he looks at her "They probably are. I mean I have once seen them use their wings...neither of them can cast spells like a proper Fairy." Sky declares before she stares at him "I gave birth to our children who have your cells so great! Now two of our kids will be Overpowered Spirit Users...I'd imagine how weak they would be if they inherited my full cells." Bloom says as he looks at her "They stopped using their genetic curving powers too...now They completely developed Spirits through my genes being affected by Spirit Crazy Plane." Sky explains before she stares at him "Yeah I don't really know how that works..." Bloom declares as he looks at her "It's okay, I just know Bloyora will awaken her Spirit soon." Sky says before she stares at him a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo inserting an album of Vento Aureo then putting earbuds on and presses play _(Boombox Music - https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=Aa5g4hZCpUU &start=51&end=110) _then the music ends and he taps the next button _(Boombox Playing - https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=8M51MoBeOE4 &start=90&end=113) _then Riyorvo flips pages of Vento Aureo and a transparent crossfade shows Skroyla in his room projecting a karaoke then singing into a microphone _(Song - https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=x4mAS4H3Zr4 &start=88&end=121) _and the teenager rocks it then sees 70+ points appear on the karaoke PS5 game which shows Traitor's Requiem Opening from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind and gains 100+ points while the lyrics glow a gold colour "This Song..." Skroyla explains as he gains a S rank within the PS5 Game then a transparent crossfade shows Bloyora in the room beside her brother's and reads Diamond is Unbreakable volumes then zooming out of the Fairy House and a transparent crossfade shows Bloyora bump into a Thug "Hey Watch it! Punk! You have a death wish!" The Man shouts before drawing a pocket knife "You're dead!" He shouts as Bloyora expresses fear then she closes her eyes and the knife slashes through Bloyora's arms then legs bleeding with gashes "AGHH!! WAIT!" Bloyora shouts before a Ivory coloured right hand plugs up her wounds and she looks at the injuries disappear then The Thug slashes again and a Light Blue Spirit wearing what it appears to be a pair of sunglasses varying in darkness obscuring vertically ridged eyes then four blade-like protrusions run over its head from the top of the jaw to the back of its neck bordering the sides of both eyes and cones truncated at a length of one-third the width of its head protrude from the region of the ears then it wears elliptical shoulder pads with a snakeskin pattern and hexagonal knee pads then Several patches of its lightly-shaded body reveal a fibrous interior wound horizontally its forehead neck arms and the area from its midriff to the top of its feet bear small evenly spaced studs/bumps fades from its User then punches The Man in the stomach and knocks him onto the ground then Golden Warrior Evolved thrusts its right fist towards The Thug "VUDAA!!!" Golden Warrior Evolved shouts as Riyorvo stands over Bloyora "Are you okay?" Riyorvo asks as she stares at him "You are, Riyorvo...Riyorvo Rivanya." Bloyora declares before he looks at her "You shouldn't wander off without your parents...I was watching You must have a Spirit." Riyorvo says as she stares at him "A Spirit?" Bloyora asks before he looks at her "A Spirit is a mental form of our fighting will...You have the same type as mine, a Humanoid Spirit." Riyorvo explains as she stares at him "Does this mean I'm a Spirit User?" Bloyora asks before he looks at her "Yes..." Riyorvo declares as a transparent crossfade shows them at an empty stadium and Bloyora is standing in front of her mentor "This is where Nex trained me 2 years ago. I'd like to think It's about time for me to mentor you..." Riyorvo says before she stares at him "I will do anything." Bloyora explains as he looks at her "Great! Now You have to hit the punching bag..." Riyorvo declares before she stares at the punching bag hung by a wooden stand "Ugh." Bloyora says as a passage of time shows her Spirit continuously punching the bag rapidly then a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo hands her a tarot card 'Rock' and the Spirit is known as 'Rock River' then it tosses a baseball through the cans and pushes them down then a passage of time shows Rock River continuously punching the bag rapidly and launches it onto the grass then Riyorvo raises a thumb congratulating her a transparent crossfade shows Skroyla still singing into the microphone and gaining more dance points _(Song - https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=x4mAS4H3Zr4 &start=30&end=63) _then passage of time shows Skroyla pausing the PS5 game and laying on his bed setting down the microphone "One of my favourite songs..." Skroyla explains before a transparent crossfade shows Rock River sparing with Golden Warrior Evolved then Rock River continuously punches its fists rapidly and nearly hits Riyorvo then suddenly Golden Warrior Evolved knocks Rock River down from behind and Bloyora looks at him confused "How did you? Do that?" Bloyora asks as he stares at her then Riyorvo flashes back to the moment _"GOLDEN WARRIOR EVOLVED! REVERSE TIME!" Riyorvo thinks inside of his head_ before Rock River's attacks go backwards and fades into Bloyora then Time resumes "I turned back time. Thanks to the Evolution Arrow, I now have the power to rewind time...or Revert To Zero." Riyorvo declares before she looks at him "What?! That isn't fair...No wonder Rock River went backwards." Bloyora says as he stares at her "I didn't command Evolution...it automatically activates Time Reversal upon me or itself about to be attacked." Riyorvo explains before she looks at him "Can you control it?" Bloyora asks as he stares at her "Yes...I judge with Golden Warrior Evolved, Villains are trapped in a death loops except for those who want to be spared by Sky." Riyorvo declares before she looks at him "Incredible...What does Evolution to those of good heart?" Bloyora asks as he stares at her "It spares them the loop." Riyorvo says before she looks at him "Is my brother going to be trained too? He really does seem to understand fighting when angered..." Bloyora explains as he stares at her "Unfortunately He needs to be mentored too." Riyorvo declares before she looks at him "Cool..." Bloyora says as he stares at her "Now let's head back to the Home. Your Parents are worried about you..." Riyorvo explains before a transparent crossfade shows them purchasing ice cream from dollars which has shape shifted from its butterfly form thanks to Golden Warrior Evolved's life giving power and Bloyora's strawberry ice cream melts after the sun shines on her "Aww." Bloyora declares as Golden Warrior Evolved fades from its User "Evolution...Revert to Zero." Riyorvo says before Time rewinds the strawberry scoop reverses onto the cone then The Spirit User leads them into shade and dawn breaks a passage of time shows them arriving near The Fairy House then a transparent crossfade shows Sky Helia and Flora in her room watering plants "I've got an easier way to do this..." Sky explains as Flora looks at him "Don't tell me." Flora declares before Helia stares at her "Shh...Just trust him." Helia whispers as The Master curves blobs of water then starts curving them into rain droplets and the flowers start blooming "Oh Thank You Sky!" Flora shouts before she hugs him "Ah! You don't know what will happen if Bloom sees us like this...Hurry! Get off." Sky says as she realizes how close she is then releases "Oh...Sorry." Flora explains before Helia looks at him "Hey Sky, You weren't using any wood curving...Watercurving must be really helpful." Helia declares as he stares at him "If it were up to you...You would have electrocuted the whole flower, We don't need to fry up the thing." Sky says before Flora looks at him "Is it just me or Is Sky getting wiser everyday?" Flora asks as Helia stares at her "Ahem! Are you calling me dumb?" Helia asks before she looks at him "No! No! I'm just saying..." Flora explains as Sky stares at her "You guys are the most hilarious couple ever. Helia I don't need you frying everything up with electricity!" Sky shouts before Helia looks at him "Who are you going to call if the lights are broken huh!?" Helia asks as Flora stares at him "Probably You...there's just situations where your powers just won't do it." Flora declares before Sky looks at her "I mean Our powers are situational..." Sky says as zoom out of The Fairy House then a transparent crossfade at the moon and the screen fades to black

_Credits  
_ _Story by Iginio Straffi  
Written by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Action Violence Sequences Language by Bryan Konietzko  
Plot Animations Dialogue Drawing Developing Designing by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Music by Yugo Kanno  
Produced by Nickelodeon Studios and Rainbow SPA  
Blood Animations by Bryan Konietzko  
Japanese Symbols by Hirohiko Araki  
Casting by Iginio Straffi  
Song Lyrics by Daisuke Hasegawa  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Brittany Pressley as Flora  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Phillip Reich as Riyorvo Rivanya  
Tara Strong as Bloyora  
Billy Kametz as Skroyla_

_I know! Brandon Riven don't even have dialogue except the Trailer! There isn't enough characters! I couldn't fit them all in okay? Jeez you guys are so relentless!! I'll make it up to you tomorrow with Trailer #3 Where I will try putting Six Fairies and make more scenes! After that I will start teasers so Be warned! I mean the battle with The Phasing Hook User and the Age Alter Spirits will be Chapter 4 or 3 Skroyla and Bloyora still need training to face off against the enemies! I'll start bringing the Returning Villains on Chapter 5 or 6 or 7 because I promised y'all I'd bring back Light Bloom and have her serve a major role! Yes Light Bloom will be at Chapter 6 or 7 So That means the returning villains come one by one at Chapter 8! I don't know what's going to happen! I've been creating these like episodes so I have to use cliffhangers! Anyways Hope you enjoyed the Chapter! By the way That Opening with Traitor's Requiem playing was Dope!! Traitor's Requiem is a lit AF! I'll see you in the Next Chapter! Goodbye!_


	3. The Blade of Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riven receives the Blade of Elements formerly wielded by Brandon but was passed onto him after he chose to pursue the truth of his Telekinesis and upon ending up in his hands the blade of elements evolves into The Blade of Lightning 
> 
> Bloyora continues training with Riyorvo and Skroyla begins training under him as well in preparation for future battles

_Hey there! I have decided that Chapter 4 will be Phasing Hook and Age Alter Spirit battles with Helia using Zipper King through Riyorvo's Spirit Energy! I just had to do something to have Riven be the 6th Strongest of Team Power! So I chose to let him have a powerful weapon! I hope you Enjoy the chapter! Trailer 3 is going have All Six Fairies don't worry!_

_Trailer #3  
(Trailer Song - https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=gxnsPMpaTIg&end=91)_

_a word 'Winx Club Season 10: Wild Emerald' fades onto the center and slowly disappears then fading from black behind View of Flora looking out from her window within the room "Bloyora? Skroyla? Training with Riyorvo?" Flora asks and Switch to Black screen 'New Spirits' then Skroyla is summoning Wild Emerald which continuously punches a bag rapidly and sends it flying backward then Switch to Black 'Unbelievably Catchy Japanese Songs' and Skroyla is seen singing into a Microphone listening to Stand Proud then switch to black screen Bloyora is seen revealing her Fairy Wings fluttering in the air "Why can't my Spirit Fly?" Bloyora asks and Switch to Close-Up of Tecna "Timmy doesn't have anything else to motivate the team with He's left them for good." Tecna says then Switch to black screen 'Male Protagonists' "TEAM POWER! ASSEMBLE!!" Sky shouts and Switch to upward panning view of Stella "Fierce as always Team Power! You never cease to amaze us!" Stella shouts then Switch to Slight Close-Up of Musa "The Vicious Group Battles out again! Nice!" Musa shouts and Switch to black screen 'Telekinetic Power' "Come at me with everything you've got! You'd find that task a hell of a lot easier than making me laugh!" Brandon shouts then Switch to Close-Up of Anagan enchanting his speed and rushing at The Telekinetic "Come at you with everything I've got? I only need about two seconds to beat you brat!" Anagan shouts and Switch to Close-Up of Nex sliding a finger across the brim of his hat "Galaxy Silver!!" Nex shouts then Switch to Close-Up of Galaxy Silver raising its right fist back "YORA! RAAAAAAAH!!!! YORA!! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YORAAA!! YOR-RAAAA!!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts and Switch to black screen 'Recurring Spirits' Switch to Aerial view of Skroyla pointing "Wild Emerald!" Skroyla shouts then Switch to a continuous punching Wild Emerald "RORA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA!!!!" Wild Emerald shouts and Switch to Bloyora summoning Rock River "ROCK! RIVER!!" Bloyora shouts then Switch to a punching Rock River "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA RA RA YORA RA RA RA YORA YORA YORA YORA!! YORAAA!!!" Bloyora shouts and Switch to Close-Up of Riyorvo "Golden Warrior Evolved!" Riyorvo shouts then Switch to a punching GWE "VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA! VUDAAAA!!!" Golden Warrior Evolved shouts and Switch to black screen 'Supporting Fairy Characters' "Nex really isn't going to be capable of expressing emotions anymore, I guess that's it..." Layla explains then Switch to a reassuring Bloom "Hey. It's Alright Nex is incapable of expressing feelings I'm sure deep down he still has those feelings for you, Don't worry about it..." Bloom declares and Switch to Close Up of a fairy winged Skroyla "These wings. Came from my Mother's genes! I don't need them to defeat you! But I will come soaring after you! SO BRING IT ON!! I WON'T NEED MY HEALING POWER AGAINST YOU!!" Skroyla shouts then Switch to Black Screen 'New Weapons' Switch to Close-Up of evolving blade of elements "The Blade! It's Evolving! The Blade of Lightning!!!" Riven shouts and Switch to Team Power standing in horizontal lines "TEAM POWER!!!" Helia shouts then Switch to a silver eyed Helia dodging physical attacks from numerous Zombie Pirates and Switch to black screen 'Form Phases' then Switch to an unconscious Riven wielding an unsheathed blade of lightning "First Form. Lightning Style...Lightning Flash and Clap!" Riven shouts and Switch to black screen 'Epic Battles' then Switch to an afar Forest view where Sky is fighting a Fearsome Zombie Pirate while carrying an unconscious Bloom "AGHHHHH!!!!!" Sky shouts and Switch to an electrified Helia shooting Lightning Streams from his hands then Switch to Team Power standing within The Fairy House "We all need to respect our childhoods! Our Power came from the day we were born! It made US the heroes we are now!" Sky shouts and multiple view changes to Team Power leaping around within a colourful background with Japanese Symbols they soon climb on then Switch to an thrilled Sky curving Lava Splatters Metal Pieces Water Streams Fire Waves Rock Pillars Wooden Splints Sound Waves and Switch to an cocky Helia firing Electricity through Electrical Axe then Switch to a empowered Brandon blasting the Japanese Symbols in all directions and Switch to a unconscious Riven slashing leaving yellow trails then Switch to a determined Nex summoning Galaxy Silver which continuously its fists punches rapidly and Switch to a confident Riyorvo raising his right palm then reversing a clock's sticks and Switch to front view of Team Power posing with their respective powers then a White Flash of Light (Trailer End Theme -https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=lviyLEF7lPE &start=88&end=123) reveals four letters spinning into the centre an W is engulfed in elements an I is struck by lightning an N is vibrating emitting colourful energy and X forms spirits punching rapidly Wild Emerald's punches form green emeralds that construct 'Wild Emerald' then Switch to Black screen 'More Episodes Coming March 14' and 'Iginio Straffi' then 'Inspired by Jojo's Bizarre Adventure' and 'Based on Shonen Anime/Western America Cartoons' (Opening 2 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxnsPMpaTIg&ab_channel=Anicrad) _a Gust of Wind curves into a circular pattern then starts soaring toward a yellow haired figure and Water Streams Flame Waves Rock Pillars float to Sky who starts curving the four elements then curves Lava Splatters that burn the screen and navigating to side of Helia who shoots Lightning Bolts then navigates to behind Brandon who spins firing Telekinetic Energy infusing through his left arm and navigating to front of Riven spinning 180 who slashes the Blade of Lightning towards the screen then navigates to side of Nex who summons Galaxy Silver which extends its fingers through the air and navigating to front of Riyorvo rewinding a clock's sticks then summoning Golden Warrior Evolved which continuously punches rapidly and navigates to aerial of Planet Earth 2 shooting stars soaring above then navigating through below where Wild Emerald fades from Skroyla and starts continuously punching its fists rapidly then navigates to behind Bloyora who flutters her Fairy Wings and summons Rock Free that unravels a string that she slides on then navigating to Ogron who motions a cybernetic left arm and casts a spell from it then navigates to 180 degree of Team Power displaying their powers and navigating to behind the six childhood members that fade into their adult selves synchronized with instant background changes then navigates to front of Sky's feet showing the dark blue shoes with orange stripes and navigating to far away view of Team Power roaming on the sidewalks of Gardenia then navigates to 360 degree of The Six standing atop a building observing the city while standing beside one another and navigating to behind Sky crossing his arms on top of a store building's rooftop then navigates to front of Riyorvo and Brandon camping with a fire set up then navigating to midnight at a beach that soon becomes sunrise and navigates to slight afar behind view Team Power posing heroically then navigating to 180 degree view of Skroyla kneeling down having other Spirit Users tunnel through his back and he rises in a blue background with colourful streaks then Wild Emerald fades from its User and zoom in through Gantlos's eye then in a gradient coloured background Sky curves a Fireball and starts curving Sand Dunes past Helia who slams his Lightning weapons together firing Electricity Streams from Lightning Hammer then Brandon blasts a Psychic Wave that launches a Telekinetic Force Field and Riven performs a acrobatic front flip wielding the blade of lightning then slashing leaving trails and Nex summons Galaxy Silver which continuously punches its fists rapidly in 360 then Riyorvo flies through Japanese words with Golden Warrior Evolved and Sky soars past Helia with Aircurving who spins then swings his Electrical Axe shooting a Lightning Bolt and Riven lands atop a word slicing at the screen then Rock River continuously fires strings and navigates to side Close-Up of Sky smiling then navigating to 180 Close-Up of Helia crackling up Lightning Hammer with electricity sparks and navigates to frontal Close-Up of Riven firmly holding the blade of elements crackling with lightning then Tarot Cards floating in a circular pattern spins 360 and navigating 180 below Skroyla floating Wild Emerald partially fading out from its User in front of Duman emitting Whitish Blue Aura then it punches its right arm forward and flames scorch the screen navigates Nex's blue shadow 360 slightly then he slides a finger across the brim of the visored hat and navigating to Close-Up of Skroyla Wild Emerald obscuring his face through fades then it widens its mouth determinedly and starts fading completely out from its User then raises its right fist and zoom in to Close-Up of Wild Emerald roaring simultaneously with Galaxy Silver then the Two Spirits smash their fists against an invisible mirror and the glass reflecting their Spirits off it then both Spirits begin continuously punching the shards rapidly in a 180 turn and two fists shatter the mirror an W is engulfed in elements an I is electrified an N is vibrating emitting colourful energy then X forms four Spirits that punch rapidly and emeralds form 'Wild Emerald' then fading to black into a colourful background a sentence appears 'The Blade of Lightning' "The Blade of Lightning..." Riven reads before the screen fades to black and brightening from darkness zooming in on The Fairy House then a transparent crossfade shows Sky in the kitchen taking out a Ramen Cup and starts curving water streams from underneath the Boiling Water then curves blobs of hot water onto the noodles and curves a Gust of Wind opening the door then starts curving a Air current that sucks a Coke Zero can and heats up with Firecurving then freezes it with some ice and starts curving the metal cap then fizz steams from it and he starts drinking it entering his room a transparent crossfade shows Helia getting out of bed then picks up a mirror revealing his messed up hairstyle and he grabs a comb trying to straighten it much to his failure then he sighs "I can't believe I have to do this." Helia says as Lightning Hammer flies into his right arm and he directs a small static electricity bolt through his hair then it straightens itself and he releases the hammer which soars back onto the ground then The Lightning God yawns and exits the room a transparent crossfade shows Brandon stretching sitting up then he levitates the blanket folding it and examines the bathroom then starts levitating the toothpaste squeezing the fluid onto a brush and levitates the brush which starts brushing his teeth passage of time shows The Telekinetic raises his arms psychically making his bed then he pulls the door open psychically and walks through it a transparent crossfade shows Riven on his bed then dashing out of bed and brushing his teeth then Brandon approaches him bestowing the Blade of Elements "What are you going to do with that?" Riven asks before he looks at him "Giving it to you, I don't have anything left to do with this...I'm going to find what my purpose my Telekinesis serves." Brandon explains before he stares at him "I'm not sure if wielding a Mythical Sword like this is a good thing for me...It's such a strong sword, I don't know if I can handle this much power." Riven declares as he looks at him "You'll figure it out...Just get used to it, I won't be using it anymore apart from my Shield." Brandon says before he stares at him "Sure you want me to have it?" Riven asks as he looks at him "Just take it dude! I'm still trying to think of things to do with my shield..." Brandon explains before he stares at him "Okay! Don't be so serious about it." Riven declares as he exits the room a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo reading Vento Aureo Volumes and zooming in on Skroyla's room he sets up the PS5 game Jojo Bizarre Singing then he grabs a microphone slides it up to 58% volume and presses Triangle on the PS5 Controller then selects Stand Proud and 'Stand Proud Jin Hashimoto' _(https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=lviyLEF7lPE?start=18 &end=74) _then he positions the mic near his mouth and has difficulty keeping up with the alternating speeds then he gains 20+ points and attempts to sing along "Stand up! Stand Up! Stand Up! Uchi-Ack! Why does it have to be so fast?" Skroyla asks before he loses more points then he points the microphone toward himself "All Right now! All right now! All right now! Hoko Pfft! The Japanese is too good here!" Skroyla shouts as he loses 40- points and he positions the mic to his mouth "Break you down! Break you down! Break you down! Kobu Damn it! Ugh! I give up!" Skroyla shouts before he stares at the lyrics "No No No No No No No!!" Skroyla shouts as he loses 90- points then he drops the microphone on his bed "Traitor's Requiem sounded way more simple! I should have did that..." Skroyla says before he picks up the mic and sings into it "STANDO PROUUUUUUUD!!" Skroyla shouts as he sighs then a transparent crossfade shows Bloyora in her room reading Diamond is Unbreakable Manga Volume and zoom out on the empty Stadium a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo mentoring Skroyla "What exactly am I doing here?" Skroyla asks before he looks at him "Training. You need it for future Spirit Battles, If not you'll lose for sure..." Riyorvo explains as he stares at him "Are you going to tell me all the things Nex taught you?" Skroyla asks before he looks at him "Well First you need to improve your Spirit's strength." Riyorvo declares as a passage of time shows Wild Emerald continuously punching the boxing bag rapidly "You already have a A in destructive power...so We'll work on your B durability. Your D Range is pathetic..." Riyorvo says before Skroyla stares at him "I have an A in Speed too." Skroyla explains as Wild Emerald continuously punches the bag then knocks it back several feet "Okay, How are we going to improve my statistics?" Skroyla asks before a transparent crossfade shows crushed coke cans put above tables and Wild Emerald punches a can only to miss "You know If you want to increase your precision...Don't just attack aim." Riyorvo declares as Skroyla points at the five cans then he aims with a two thumbs and Wild Emerald punches a can pushing it onto the ground then tosses a rock that launches two cans in the air and a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo several distances away from Skroyla "Your Range is based on where you are Standing...Improving it takes great practice. Just try reaching me..." Riyorvo says before Skroyla runs to The Spirit User then punches forward "WILD EMERALD!" Skroyla shouts as Wild Emerald fades from its User and uppercuts which is reversed by Golden Warrior Evolved's Time Reversal "So You're Close Ranged. No wonder your Range is a D...Nex told me his Galaxy Silver is an B with both long and short range." Riyorvo explains as he looks at him "Now Let's train your durability...It's pathetic." Riyorvo declares before a passage of time shows Golden Warrior Evolved sparing with Wild Emerald both continuously punching rapidly creating arm afterimages and Golden Warrior Evolved knocks Wild Emerald down with a punch "I don't know how to explain anything about improving your durability...I guess you need to learn tanking attacks." Riyorvo says as he stares at him Wild Emerald charges towards Golden Warrior Evolved which continuously punches it rapidly then Wild Emerald starts blocking defensively and uppercuts Golden Warrior Evolved which raises its hand reversing time then punching him back and Wild Emerald rapidly punches its fists continuously then Golden Warrior Evolved deflects the arms and pushes it back "Congratulations Your Durability improved into a B..." Riyorvo explains before passage of time shows them working on development potential "Development potential. The Spirit's capability to grow further...This determines whether or not it will evolve. Mines was an A..." Riyorvo declares as he looks at him "No wonder I can't possibly get an Evolved Spirit." Skroyla says before he stares at him "Don't worry, You wouldn't be able to handle Evolution's Power anyways..." Riyorvo explains as he looks at him "Is training over? I'm getting tired." Skroyla declares before he stares at him "Do you have any problems other than your Spirit?" Riyorvo asks as he looks at him "What?" Skroyla asks before he stares at him "Do YOU have ANY Problems OTHER than WITH your Spirit?" Riyorvo asks as he looks at him "Well There's this Japanese Opening I can't seem to sing properly..." Skroyla says before a transparent crossfade shows The Spirit User's faulty singing "Oh I see You're trying to sing the romaji. I've done these as a child...It was pretty simple being Half Japanese and all." Riyorvo explains as he stares at him "What does this mean?" Skroyla asks before he looks at him "It means you aren't fluent in the language...I'll try teaching you some words." Riyorvo declares as he stares at him "Soshite tsudoshi STARDUST..." Riyorvo says before he looks at him "Soshi! tsu wo chi." Skroyla explains as he stares at him "You aren't going to get it..." Riyorvo declares before he looks at him "Come on. I want to know how to sing..." Skroyla says as he stares at him "Fine. Sabaku No wa..." Riyorvo explains before he looks at him "Saba ku yo wa." Skroyla declares as he stares at him "You're improving a bit...not by much, You might not be fluent in Japanese." Riyorvo says before he looks at him "Alright You try singing it..." Skroyla explains as Riyorvo takes the microphone then positions the mic near his mouth a transparent crossfade shows Bloom with Sky "Hey Are you Six ever going to be battling again?" Bloom asks before he stares at her "I mean it all depends if threats are coming back." Sky declares as she looks at him "We didn't really do much together while you were fighting for the world..." Bloom says before he stares at her "We could do something now if you'd like." Sky explains as she looks at him "I'm not sure..." Bloom declares before sound waves phase through the room "Whoa! Who is playing songs so loudly!?" Sky asks as he exits the room and zooming out of The Fairy House then a transparent crossfade shows outside and fading to black

_(Credits - https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=x4mAS4H3Zr4 &start=30&end=62)_

_Credit seen shows star constellations of Sky curving a Flame Wave then disconnects a constellation of Helia shooting Lightning Streams fades onto the center and constellation of Brandon thrusting his right arm fades onto the center then constellation Riven holding the blade of elements fades onto the center and constellation of a pointing Nex Vuyo fades onto the center then a constellation of Riyorvo Rivanya with Golden Warrior Evolved fades onto the center while the Credits roll to the right side and in a black background a determined Sky is seen curving all 14 elements at once then fades away Helia is seen firing Lightning Bolts from both weapons fading away and Brandon is seen producing a Huge Telekinetic Force Field then Riven is seen slashing out electricity and dashing off screen then Nex Vuyo is seen summoning Galaxy Silver which continuously punches something off screen fading away and Riyorvo Rivanya is seen reversing the sticks within a clock then Skroyla is seen summoning Wild Emerald which starts continuously punching its fists rapidly and fading away  
  
Credits  
Story by Iginio Straffi  
Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Action Violence Language Sequences by Bryan Konietzko  
Animations Developing Designing Drawing Plot Dialogue by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Characters by Iginio Straffi  
Music by Yugo Kanno  
Casting by Iginio Straffi  
Produced by Nickelodeon Story and Rainbow SPA  
Japanese Symbols by Iginio Straffi  
Blood effects by Bryan Konietzko  
Concept Art by Michael Dante DiMartino  
background changes by Nickelodeon  
Inspired by Anime/Cartoon  
Characters based on Anime/Movies of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure MCU's Thor DC's Flash Mob Psycho 100 and Avatar's Aang  
Sceneries by David Productions  
Locations by Jeremy Zuckerman  
Battles by Benjamin Wynn  
Stand Proud Song by Jin Hashimoto  
Traitor's Requiem by Daisuke Hasegawa & Yugo Kanno  
Daisuke Ono Yuki Ono Kosuke Ono as Spirit Screams   
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Mirko Mazzanti as Riven  
Billy Kametz as Skroyla  
Darcy Rose Byrnes as Bloyora  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Phillip Reich as Riyorvo Rivanya  
Expressions by David Productions  
Rated R for Blood Gore Brutality Swearing and Violence  
_

_Finally Finished! I'm sorry Flora Stella Tecna Musa and Layla haven't actually appeared in the chapter! I will make it up to you tomorrow! I know the rest of Team Power should have dialogue! Okay Since Team Power returns to battles Next Chapter I'll put everybody in! I have to set it up where they are travelling through a train though! More Action Tomorrow I assure you! I hope you enjoyed! See you in the Next One! Goodbye!_


	4. Age Alter & Phasing Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Spirit Users pursue Team Power in a train and Helia borrows Riyorvo's Spirit Power to use Zipper King again
> 
> Sky Brandon Riven Nex Skroyla Bloyora and Riyorvo are aged further affected by the Altering Age Power Voruyo & Reshyi's Phasing Hook are defeated by Helia's Zipper King and his Spirit brutally finishes Phasing Hook's User

_Hey Again! Yeah this battle will be on a train recreating Pesci & Prosciutto vs Bucciarati Sticky Fingers against Grateful Dead and Beachboy! My Favourite part was the Stand Cry of Sticky Fingers that being The AYE AYE AYE Thing I get that it's spelled Ari but the pronunciation of the Anime Adaptation has a YI sound rather than a RI sound I'll avoid copyright by altering the Spirit Scream of Zipper Man by putting V's or Y's! Enjoy the Chapter!  
_

_(Opening Theme - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZI30ohvZMY &ab_channel=Anicrad)_

a Metal Piece soars through the air and Earthly Rock Columns tear through the ground then a Water Swirls around flying at Sky who curves the three elements and starts curving a Huge Lava Splatter melting the screen then navigating to side of Helia shooting Lightning Streams and firing Lightning Bolts then slams down Electrical Axe sending out a Massive Lightning Shockwave and navigates to behind Brandon who runs waving his hand that blasts a Psychic Wave destroying the ground then navigating to 180 Riven wielding the blade of lightning and slashing down then navigates to 360 of Nex pointing toward the screen summoning Galaxy Silver which continuously punches rapidly and navigating to side of Skroyla thrusting his right fist in the air then Wild Emerald fades from its User and continuously punches its fists rapidly then navigates to behind 180 view of Riyorvo getting up and pulling gently on a heart shaped hole then Golden Warrior Evolved punching rapidly and reverses a clock sticks then Voruyo and Reshyi start boarding a subway train their Spirits fading from its Users then navigating to front of Zipper King unzipping a pathway where Helia leaps down from and navigates to side view of Bloyora summoning Rock River then skating on some tangled strings and navigating to 360 front view of Wild Emerald fades from Skroyla then navigates to 180 view of Voruyo thrown underneath the rails of the speeding train Blood Gashes Spraying all over the metal sides and navigating to afar side view of Zipper King unzipping its left arm that punches Reshyi's right cheek then twisting it and navigates to aerial 360 front view of Zipper King continuously punching Reshyi then navigating to 180 view of Team Power posing and letters fade onto the center of screen an W is engulfed in elements an I is electrified an N is vibrating emitting colourful energy then an X forms a spirit continuously punching and emeralds form 'Wild Emerald' then fading to black into a colourful background a sentence appears on the center 'Age Alter & Phasing Hook' "Age Alter & Phasing Hook..." Helia reads before the screen fades to black and brightening from darkness zoom in on The Fairy House then a transparent crossfade shows Sky in his room sitting beside Bloom "There sure hasn't been any threats for us After I kicked Ogron's A*s and defeated him. Pretty boring having no one to beat the sh*t out of, Nobody is threatening our lives anymore..." Sky says as she looks at him "Someone has to show up, This peace can't last this long. Spirit Users or others..." Bloom explains before he stares at her "I miss when we used our powers to crush our opponents." Sky declares as she looks at him "Think about it...You can spend more time with me now." Bloom says before he stares at her "I just want Team Power to serve their purpose..." Sky explains as she looks at him "I know." Bloom declares before he stares at her "Team Power is a Powerful Group Honestly Brandon never got a kill out of all of us...No Wonder he started learning more of his powers." Sky says as she looks at him "Though Riven has the blade now...Don't know about you, I assume that's the key for him becoming stronger." Bloom explains before he stares at her "Yeah...It's a powerful blade." Sky declares as she looks at him "Do you love fighting more than me? We never spent that much time together ever since Team Power was out protecting civilians..." Bloom says before he stares at her "No. Bloom...Don't think that way." Sky explains as she looks at him "We really didn't have that much moments alone because of that, Not gonna lie...Don't you want to be with me? Just take a break from fighting for once." Bloom declares before he stares at her "I love you very much...I also love fighting though." Sky says as she looks at him "Why?" Bloom asks before he stares at her "I enjoy unleashing my powers on horrible people...I love being a hero." Sky explains as she looks at him "Not surprised judging the fact you love me so much that You'd kill whoever hurt me out of revenge..." Bloom declares before he stares at her "I'm just so mad of the idea of you being assaulted that I don't even know what I'm doing anymore." Sky says as she looks at him "It isn't your fault...Whenever you kill your enemies because of me. It's actually very sweet..." Bloom explains before he stares at her "I kill because I need to protect you." Sky declares as she looks at him "That is embarrassing...It feels so nice though, I'm more safe around you than with anybody else." Bloom says before he stares at her "If it were up to you...You would have gotten us all killed by your weaknesses." Sky explains as she looks at him "That's the thing...You have NO weakness." Bloom declares before he stares at her "How should I have no weaknesses? Does not being able to see Spirits not count?" Sky asks as she looks at him "Of Course it counts! How exactly would you attack something that you don't know is there?" Bloom asks before he stares at her "Yeah! How the hell would I do that? That is a simple weakness but it is still a weakness nevertheless..." Sky says as she looks at him "Your Childhood must be really horrible or hard if you got powers growing up. I heard about Powers being granted for those who had traumatic childhoods...Guess it's true." Bloom explains before he stares at her "Those who had a perfect childhood get powers too sometimes like Skroyla getting Spirit Power despite him having no trauma..." Sky declares as she looks at him "If I were to scale it I believe power is impossible for Fairies humans who have potential get powers." Bloom says before he stares at her "Exactly...Fairies are measured through only effectiveness. Power Statistics measure effectiveness with all others..." Sky explains as she looks at him "You even without your memories just still battles very great power. You really are Overpowered if your memories aren't going to have any effect on your powers...still powerful even when not having memories." Bloom declares before he stares at her "When have you ever suffered amnesia? You're a Fairy so you are just a human...You must be really lucky." Sky says as she looks at him "You think I'm beautiful no matter how many times I change outfits though...That isn't weird at all!" Bloom shouts before he stares at her "You imply that my clothes always represent my powers which they do. So we're even..." Sky explains as she looks at him "When have I ever told you that I think you're handsome? I've done it in my thoughts not verbally." Bloom declares before he stares at her "Good Point..." Sky says as she looks at him "Don't tell me You're going to get upset that I've never complimented you in our relationship." Bloom explains before he stares at her "No...It's probably because you love me regardless." Sky declares as she looks at him "Not sure if that relates to anything I just said..." Bloom says before he stares at her "You haven't even told me I was handsome a single time! Do you have speech impediment?" Sky asks as she looks at him "Look It may be since I love you regardless." Bloom explains before he stares at her "You didn't need to repeat what I said..." Sky declares as she looks at him "I'm just teasing. I love you very much..." Bloom says before she wraps her arms around his neck "You're lucky I let you get this close to me. Are you sure you want to kiss now? In case someone interrupts us let's not be careless..." Sky explains as she stares at him "You're right we won't get to kiss if we're not totally alone." Bloom declares before he looks at her "It'd be so embarrassing..." Sky says as she stares at him "I bet." Bloom explains before they lean forward and their lips land onto each other's then Sky slowly wraps his arms around her waist a transparent crossfade shows Helia absorbing electricity into his Lightning Hammer through an Electrical Pole out his window and conducts it through Electrical Axe which crackles through the weapon "Hmm...I better find Riyorvo." Helia declares as a transparent crossfade shows Brandon levitating a Coke Can then drinking it pouring the liquid psychically into his mouth "Phew...Hope Riven uses that sword properly." Brandon says before he levitates more liquid into his mouth a transparent crossfade shows Riven holding the Blade of Elements and it starts glowing with yellow energy then reshapes itself and becomes sharper now having electricity bolts embedded onto the handle "the Blade of Elements...It seems to now lose those element orbs, It evolved to a blade of lightning." Riven explains as the blade sparks with yellow electricity then grabs the sheath which is also designed in lightning bolts and it sparks as he sheathes the blade into it with Huge Yellow Lightning Sparks electrifying "This is incredible..." Riven declares before a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo in his room then Helia enters it "Oh Hey Helia! What's up Man?" Riyorvo asks as he looks at him "Me and The Fairies are going on a train. We're heading to Tropical Waves...It's been a while since we were in a beach. People suspect two Spirit Users will be attacking us..." Helia says before he stares at him "Do you need any of us to come with you?" Riyorvo asks as he looks at him "Actually. I kind of need to borrow some of your Spirit Energy...I haven't done much with Zipper King." Helia explains before he stares at him "Yeah Sure...No problem. Just be Careful..." Riyorvo declares as he emits a Yellow Aura and transfers half of his Spirit Energy into Helia's body "Use Zipper King Wisely." Riyorvo says before a transparent crossfade shows Musa sitting next to Riven on her bed "What's with that blade? Let me guess Brandon doesn't want to use it anymore so he gave it to you..." Musa explains as he looks at her "Pretty much. I don't exactly understand how swords work...It's a powerful weapon." Riven declares before she stares at him "Seriously? You just swing it like any ordinary sword...You just have to recharge those attacks. It seems to be a Lightning Type blade now..." Musa says as he looks at her "I'm not Helia. I ain't an electricity expert, Musa This is scaring me..." Riven explains before she stares at him "Calm Down. Calm Down...It's no big deal." Musa declares as he looks at her "It's just how am I going to attack with this Mythical Blade? I haven't seen enough swordsmanship rules to wield it..." Riven says before she stares at him "You can develop your own swordsmanship. Practice it..." Musa explains as he looks at her "How come y'all get to have fun on the beach?" Riven asks before she stares at him "People suspected Spirit Users would threaten citizens on the train so we board it just in case anything goes wrong." Musa declares as he looks at her "I mean Helia got Zipper King prepared...So He probably wants to utilize his Spirit to its fullest advantages." Riven says before she stares at him "Have Fun practicing your blade skills...I hope you get it." Musa explains as he looks at her "I don't know where to start...I've never used a Mythical Sword." Riven declares before she stares at him "You'll get it...Don't worry." Musa says as he looks at her "I'm not sure about that...I'll try." Riven explains before a transparent crossfade shows Nex in his room attaching Jotaro Kujo posters over his walls then zoom in on a sketch of Wild Emerald "A Spirit?" Nex asks as crossfade through the door and zooming in on Skroyla's room then he picks up a microphone and sings into it selecting End of Za Warudo then a transparent crossfade shows Bloom pulling back from Sky's kiss "Have Fun...Okay? I love you." Sky declares before she looks at him "We Will...I love you too, We'll let you know if anything gets tough." Bloom says as he stares at her a transparent crossfade shows Stella embracing Brandon and leaving his room "See you soon...Sweetie." Stella explains before he looks at her "Yes...Have fun." Brandon declares as a transparent crossfade shows Flora hugging Helia tightly "Come on...Let's go! The subway is going to leave without us." Flora says before he stares at her "I'm just checking..." Helia explains as a transparent crossfade shows The Six Fairies walking near a subway train and Two Spirit Users board it 'Voruyo & Reshyi' then zooming in on the speeding train fading to black and a crossfade shows the citizens aging then Helia observes the situation and he glances at the multiple civilians being altered into old ages "This can't be." Helia declares before Flora touches his right hand "What's wrong?" Flora asks as she looks at the citizens in the seats altering into old age then she gasps and the train speeds past the rails "Thank God this will be a long ride..." Helia says as he walks past the other seats then Zipper King sticks a zipper onto the ground and Helia jumps into the big empty space then zips it and the thing disappears "What happened?" Bloom asks before Flora stares at her "I don't know. I didn't even see...It sounded like a Zipper though." Flora explains as the Lightning God unzips a zipper then hangs upside down over Two People boarding the train suspiciously and he peers toward his direction "Another Spirit User..." Helia declares before he re-enters the zipper space then zips up to hide "We finally boarded the train. Now Let's get to our objective...Ambush Team Power starting with a Guy named Helia." Voruyo says as Age Alter fades from its User and unleashes fuming mist that spreads throughout the whole train aging everybody further and Reshyi swings a Fishing Rod with a sharp hook that attaches onto a Man's mouth then The Two Spirit Users approach the control room and unzips to latch onto a ceiling then goes into another big space through a zipper and zips it closing then transports near the control room with levers and the train conductor aged up to an old man collapses unconscious then Voruyo looks at a hanging Helia shocked "I just have to defeat him, right? The one in black!" Helia shouts before through an earpiece Stella guides him "That's right...Helia! If you defeat him, everyone's aging will be reversed!" Stella shouts as Age Alter grabs Zipper King's arm and it stretches its right arm back then punches with its left fist and right fist "Get em!" Stella shouts before Age Alter slams it claw to Zipper King which jumps over the attack then Age Alter continuously strikes rapidly that are constantly dodged by Zipper King and it punches with its right fist then a small zipper unzips Voruyo's chin spraying blood "H-He's fast." Voruyo explains as Zipper King starts continuously punching rapidly and Reshyi gasps "Bro!!!!" Reshyi shouts before Voruyo stares at him "Don't worry about me! Deal with the girls in the back!" Voruyo shouts as Reshyi yelps "Hurry it up! Kill the rest of his friends!" Voruyo shouts before Helia turns around and front flips backward then suddenly kicks Reshyi with his left foot cracking the window "That was a little naïve, wasn't it...Helia?" Voruyo asks as Age Alterer prepares to attack him "After Stella went to all that trouble to warn you. Defeating me, even if it costs the lives of your friends...to protect the girls. Isn't that your objective?" Voruyo asks before Helia sits up crouching gasping "You fail as a guardian, Take this!" Voruyo shouts as he unzips his face and Age Alter's punch misses "What?!" Voruyo asks before Zipper King fades out of its user then left fist punches his stomach and knocks him into a silver vault denting it then and he starts panting in pain "I will complete this objective...and I will also protect my friends. It won't be hard for me to do both if I'm only facing the likes of you..." Helia declares as Voruyo continues panting "It's fast. It's definitely fast...Your Zipper King, was it? It's definitely faster. But you're the one who doesn't seem to understand speed...Helia!" Voruyo shouts before he looks at him "I seem to be out of breath. But the same goes for you, Helia...Since we used our Spirits at full speed. we both used a lot of energy...You didn't comprehend that and tried to go as fast as you could. even though you're still aging despite standing still..." Voruyo says as zoom out Helia slightly aging "The more horsepower a car has, the warmer it gets! That's because you're burning calories. You're a smart guy...so I'm sure you can figure out. what'll happen when your body gets warmer!" Voruyo shouts before he stares at him "So what are you going to now, huh? This zipper you gave me is starting to close...The zipper on my chin is already gone. What's the matter? Exhausted from your stiff shoulders?" Voruyo asks as he legs shake then he points at him "Zipper King!" Helia shouts before Zipper King charges to Age Alter "I can see your movements! You're too slow, Helia!" Voruyo shouts as its claw misses and Zipper King's right arm is restrained by Age Alter then both fall to the ground "I've got you! Now you're all finished! And then we'll be taking the girls!" Voruyo shouts before Helia looks at him "I was aware of what would happen if my body warmed up...I was also prepared to get caught. I will complete this objective...I will also protect my friends. One of the hardest parts of being a guardian is the fact that I have to do both...Are you prepared? I am." Helia explains as a zipper reveals itself onto the door of the train "Y-You can't mean...You bastard! You can't be serious!" Voruyo shouts before he stares at him "Doing both is simple, if I can get you off this train. If I can just undo the aging...my six friends will be back. and I'll be able to protect the girls!" Helia shouts as he looks at him "You bastard! Y-You can't be serious! Let go! We're moving at 150 kilometers per hour!" Voruyo shouts before he stares at him "Oh...come on, now. You're the one who grabbed me..." Helia declares as Zipper King appears and it unzips the zipper with a slap then Helia starts forcibly pulling him near the exit wind blowing against their clothes "Are you trying to die?! You bastard!" Voruyo shouts before The Lightning God leans back throwing themselves outside and he fearfully grabs onto the edge of the zipper while a train conductor is blown by the wind being crushed onto the rails "Reshyi! What the hell are you doing?! Reshyi! Hurry up and stop the train! Reshyi!" Voruyo shouts as he runs towards his sibling "B-Bro!" Reshyi shouts before he grovels in concern "Stop the train!" Voruyo shouts as Helia grabs him outside dangling holding onto the zipper "Bro!" Reshyi shouts before looking at the lever "I-I don't know how to stop it!" Reshyi shouts as Voruyo gasps in fear "Now you and your aging power will both disappear. Then my friends will return to normal, and The Girls will be safe!" Helia shouts before the Zipper closes then they soar backwards uncontrollably blown by the wind "You bastard...Helia!" Voruyo shouts as the two start falling onto the ground violently "Bro!" Reshyi shouts before he swings his Fishing Rod Phasing Hook phases through piercing through Voruyo's right pinkie _"What?!" Helia thinks inside of his head_ as Reshyi tries pulling back "Voruyo!" Reshyi shouts before Helia starts slipping off Zipper King fades from its User and grabs Voruyo's left leg "W-Well done, Reshyi! Excellent work! That was quick thinking!" Voruyo shouts as Reshyi continues reeling "That was close. I almost didn't make it, but thank goodness I managed to hook him! Now my hook will never let him go! B-But this is definitely the weight of two people! Helia must be hanging on...too!" Reshyi shouts before Voruyo looks at Helia "I seriously thought I was done for. Helia...I called you a failure of a guardian, but I take that back now. I apologize for my rudeness...You are able to make decisions impartially. You're even able to risk your own life...I'm actually astonished. However...Helia. You're an unlucky guardian!" Voruyo shouts as he kicks him consecutively attempting to throw him onto the railroads "Now, fall into the hell of 150 kilometers per hour!" Voruyo shouts before Zipper King punches with its left arm "Did you forget? You're still aging as we speak! Too slow!" Voruyo shouts as Age Alter tries striking Helia with its claw "You know...I was saved by that line your little bro sent out." Helia says before the earpiece activates "I happened to let him know that the energy from an attack on the line gets sent back to the one who's hooked!" Stella shouts as Voruyo's right hand unzips itself "Impossible!" Voruyo shouts before Zipper King's right arm clenches into a fist fading back into its User then Helia raises his right fist while Voruyo starts falling back in slow motion "Heliaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Voruyo shouts as he falls onto the round crashing onto the rail road and Gashes of Blood spray onto the train's metallic sides then a transparent crossfade shows a stopped train at sun dawn a Zipper is unzipping Helia walking through it "This was definitely a difficult path that I wouldn't have been able to traverse without some luck...The path leading closer to you, that is." Helia explains before Reshvi looks at him "You're going to pay, Helia..." Reshvi declares as he stares at him "right in front of Bro. before he's gone for good..." Reshvi says before he unleashes Phasing Hook that slashes Helia's right leg "I'm surprised you were able to see through that attack!" Helia shouts as he looks at him frustrated _"Those eyes and face. They look as if they've come through ten years of endless bloodshed...I feel such intensity and calmness from his eyes." Helia thinks inside of his head_ before he stares at him "Trickery won't work against him..." Helia says as a dying injured Voruyo watches from underneath the train "Do it. Victory is in your hands...Reshvi. Do it...I'm watching. over you..." Voruyo explains before a panning view builds up more tension and Reshvi raises Phasing Hook "I will murder you!" Reshvi shouts as Voruyo dashes forward "What?!" Stella asks through the earpiece then Helia blocks the hook stabs through his right arm "I knew you'd do that!" Reshvi shouts before the reeling string wraps around his heart piercing it slightly causing Helia to puke blood "Going up someone's arm to get to their heart was a surefire plan I've been using because I was less confident and I thought I'd miss otherwise! When I'm confident I won't miss, I go straight for the heart! Right now. I'm going to go straight for everything! I'm gonna murder you! I'll rip your heart out...Helia!" Reshvi shouts as Zipper King fades from its User grabbing the reeling string and grabbing it with its right arm then the string spins around Reshvi and it quickly pulls squeezing his neck then twists it violently "You're supposed to say that after you've actually done it. In the world of heroes, that is..." Helia declares before Reshvi pukes out blood spilling onto the ground and dropping the fishing rod "Did I. lose? Am I...going to die? But. I'm not...just going to die!" Reshvi shouts as he backs away a clock reveals Flora kneeling in front of him then Helia gasps shocked "Go ahead. and take her...and run. I'll let Flora live..." Reshvi says before he pulls out a gold box "He's got a box!" Stella shouts through the earpiece "Wh-Where am I?" Flora asks as Reshvi stands over her motionlessly "But before I die. I'll leave you heart in despair!" Reshvi shouts before she looks at him and begins backing away crawling "The despair of losing your crew! I'm going to smash this box to pieces!" Reshvi shouts as the blurry focus of Helia becomes clearer "Earlier, I saw nobility and resolve that was hardened like a diamond...shining in your eyes. But you've fallen...Now you're just a sh*tty dumba*s." Helia explains before Reshvi squints his eyes "Fallen? Fallen...you say?!" Reshvi asks as he falls forward attempting to crush the box containing The Six Girls "The only ones who are going to fall and get crushed are these b*tches!" Reshvi shouts before Switch to a Close-Up of his eyes _"You won't make it in time! I hope you enjoy hell, Helia!" Reshvi thinks inside of his head_ as a background fades behind Helia into a purplish orange scenery with speed lines then Zipper King fades from its User and grabs its left arm shooting the unzipped hand at Reshvi extending onto his right cheek forcing him to spit out Huge Gashes of Blood then twists deeper and releases the fist "You're going to fail. no matter what, when you're a f*cking idiot..." Helia declares before Zipper Man's unzipped left arm grabs his purple shirt then tosses Reshvi's launching body into the air _(Beatdown Music - https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=okLNCQ6ac8g &start=268&end=290) _and retracts its zipping right arm back into place then Reshvi falls near toward Zipper King which raises its right arm back assuming a fighting pose and the background changes into a purple purplish orange colour with directional speed lines while Zipper King continuously punches its victim rapidly creating many afterimages of its fists "VAYI VAYI VAYI VAYI YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YI YI YI YI YI YI VAYI!! VAYIIII!!!!!!!" Zipper King shouts as it punhes Reshvi with its right fist then Resvhi's blood is sprayed out of multiple Zippers and his body is unzipped to pieces then Close-Up of Reshvi's split unzipped face with Massive Blood spilling from in between and Close-Up of Helia saluting with two fingers "Arrivederci." Helia says as the unzipped pieces of Reshvi are submerged beneath a small pond and Flora watches in shock then she casts a spell that frees her friends from the Box a transparent crossfade shows The 7 entering The Fairy House and zoom in on Flora's room Helia sitting beside Flora on her bed "Thanks for saving us today..." Flora explains before he stares at her "Stella guided me throughout the battle. I should be thanking her...I also don't think I'll be able to use Zipper King again. I was only borrowing Riyorvo's energy so I could defeat those Two Spirit Users..." Helia declares as she looks at him "Well I'm glad you did. How you finished him was very Awesome!" Flora shouts before he stares at her "You don't think I'm a psychopath and have problems?" Helia asks as she looks at him "Why would I think that? It isn't your fault when your enemies won't stop killing...You had no choice but to kill him." Flora says before he stares at her "I guess you're right..." Helia explains as she looks at him "I love you Helia." Flora declares before he stares at her "I love you too Flora..." Helia says as zoom out of the room a transparent crossfade shows outside The Fairy House and fading to black

_(Credit theme - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZI30ohvZMY &ab_channel=Anicrad)  
The Credits show Constellations of Zipper King Helia Reshvi & Voruyo battling it out on the train and fading in a loop with the final Constellation resembling the VAYI VAYI Rush by Helia  
Story by Iginio Straffi  
Written by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Music by Yugo Kanno  
Action Violence Sequences Language by Bryan Konietzko  
Animations Plot Dialogue Developing Designing Drawings by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Japanese Symbols by Iginio Straffi  
Blood Effects by Nickelodeon Studios  
Produced by Nickelodeon Studios and Rainbow SPA  
Rated R for Violence Gore Frightening Scenes Language and Matured Themes  
Spirit Screams by Yuichi Nakamura   
Casting by Iginio Straffi  
background changes by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Scenaries by David Productions  
Locations inspired by Italy Rome  
Characters Inspired by MCU DC Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Avatar: The Last Airbender   
Concept Art by Bryan Konietzko  
Sound Design by Benjamin Wynn & Jeremy Zuckerman  
Anime-Esque Artstyle created by Iginio Straffi  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia   
Mirko Mazzanti as Riven  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Perla Liberatori as Stella  
Brittany Pressley as Flora  
Joe Hernandez as Reshvi   
Bill Millsap as Voruyo  
_

_Amazing! I loved that Zipper King VAYI VAYI VAYI Rush loved the YE's & YI's alternating battle cries! Helia was such a bada*s in this Episode willing to risk his own life to Protect Six Fairy Girls that are innocent! No wonder Riyorvo entrusted him with his Spirit Energy! I don't think we'll ever see Zipper King return! Yes Will Light Bloom come back to join the Battle? Of Course! I just have to fit her in one of these Chapters! Light Bloom is such a great martial artist I love the way she physically kicks her opponents! Less likely for her to punch! Seems that she is more a kicking physical fighter than a Magical! Occasionally she uses spells but It's used for her legs so she can kick ten times harder! Sure at times Light Bloom does cast Spells instead of kicking physically! She cares about her looks so She kicks to look fabulous or should I say Gorgeous Don't know the true reason! Light Bloom is the best kicking fighter! I really want her to be in one of these Chapters! I'll try to see where she can play a major role! I want to see her kicks again! One of the greatest physical types! I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Honestly the Rush reminded me of ARI ARI ARI! We got the Arrivederci though! Nice! See ya in the Next Chapter!_


End file.
